story of a plasmanoid
by leaf-blade
Summary: just our average kid who falls into the world of ratchet and clank with a robot who is very crazy what chaos will come of this
1. max

me: okay this is a preqle i dont know if i spelled it write and i dont care

light: you only just thougth to put it in

dark: well he does have us fighting all the time

ice: yay im free wait where am i

me: ur in me head and now your part of my personallity

ice: (glares)

dark: (glares back)

light: (holds up itcha itcha paradise) look what i found in naruto

kakashi: gimme back my book

me: your not suppost to be here (kiks him back into naruto

kakashi: NOOOOOOO MY PORN!!!

light: wait this is porn (reads)

me: (OO)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

max

age - 15

made of - normal organic stuff

looks - scar on back that looks like a moon, ear stud and a scar on his left arm in the shape of nothing important

clothes - black trackies, white t-shirt, converse trainers

race - human then plasmanoid

height - 5.5 ft

weight - 100 lbs

hair colour - blond and blue in plasmanoid

eye colour - green and blue then red when plasmanoid

favorite games - ratchet and clank series, anything with guns

favorite past times - making things blow up, throwing grenades at the wall, eating ice-cream until sick, chasing random ducks with a cross bow

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

me: tht was the first one seeya


	2. tori

me: hello again im bak and im gonna skip the part where me light dark and ice fight so here is the profile for tori

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

tori

age - 14

made of - metallic alloy mainly known as titanium mixed with steel making her indestructable

looks - three purple studs in each ear, star markings under her eyes, black hair clips, hair that goes down past waist

clothes - a top tht says i love candy corn, jeans, converse trainers,

race - robot

height - 5.2

weight - 110 lbs

hair colour - dark pink with electric blue highlights

eye colour - orange and blue when taking people over then it mixes with the persons eye colour

favorite games - gun games, annoy the lombax (you will find out later), dance games and water bomb attack (she throws random water bombs at everyone)

favorite things to do - annoy ratchet, hack computers for more data, scaring clank, taking over people, being hyper, blowing things up with guns, driving around in binky, eating chocolate and sleeping

little bit of info - tori has a weapon everywhere in her body but she doesnt know that yet


	3. chris

me: hello again im bak and im gonna skip the part where me light dark and ice fight so here is the profile for chris

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

tori

age - 21

made of - what ever snivlaks are made from

looks - he looks like the thug leader but he is albino

clothes -what the thug leader wheres but dark blue for the top and black bottoms

race - snivlak

height - 6.1

weight - 300 lbs its all muscle

hair colour - do snivlaks even have hair? if yes brown

eye colour - green

favourite games - shoot em ups, halo, half life series and pc games

favourite things to do - shoot random ducks, buy new games, polish his guns

little bit of info - chris is forced to work for the thug leader because if he doesnt he will be killed

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. leaving earth behind

hello leaf-blade here just wanted to tell you that this is my first story and plz be gentle OR I SET MY DARK SIDE ON YOU :inserts evil laugh:

dark side: just get on with the story already I'm getting bored

me: fine well here it is

dark: and say the disclaimer

me: k ratchet and clank doesn't belong to me they belong to insomniac games(c) but Max and all other chars that are not from it do belong to me

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Story of a plasmanoid

Prologue

It began on earth. In school where max a 13 year old was being beaten up by the school bullies like always.

"Ha look at the freak he doesn't defend himself" said Tom the school's worst student, he loved nothing more than making max's life horrible

"GET LOST YOU BAKA NIGEN!" max shouted at him making Tom jump and max ran for his life.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU IDIOT GET HIM!" Tom shouted to all of Toms friends chased after max when he ran for it

3 hours later

max was tired his body hurt his head was pounding and he thought he was going to die.

"Phew I lost em finally now where am I anywa-" he was cut off as he heard Tom and his gang 'dam i thought i lost em need to find a way to get away from them and get home' thought max "well here goes nothing" max ran out the fastest he could go and somehow got away and got home in one piece. As soon as he got in he was faced with his parents 'great more problems' max thought. max started to head towards the stairs when his mom and dad started fighting over who will take max when they split up max had had enough as soon as he got into his room he pulled out his backpack and put somethings he might need in it "now what should i take oh i need to take this" he put in his phone, then some spare clothes, then his mp3 and laptop, then his torch and some batteries and he got his sleeping bag out as well. He decided to wait until his parents were asleep he just went on ratchet and clank 2 until then.

Later that night

'Finally now i can get out of here' He waited until he heard his parent's door shut then he grabbed his Rac2 game and walk through 'i might need it later' and crept out of his window but he woke up his parents and he ran. His parents hot on his trail he ran for what seemed like a lifetime until he got to the edge of a cliff.

"max you don't have to run away we will sort this out please come home" his mother said worriedly "No i wont you two keep fighting so i wont go back because you don't mean what you just said" max said dripping with anger

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD GET BACK HERE OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" his farther roared back

"NO!" max shouted stepping back to the cliff edge. Time seemed to slow down as max slipped off the cliff edge into the water below, his life was flashing before him 'I wish i was somewhere else apart from here' he shut his eyes to wait for the water but as he fell his Rac2 game started flashing different colors as he fell to his death o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

how was that for the first chapter it took ages to think of

dark: that was actually good for you

me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

dark: ' runs

me: throws a bomb at dark

BOOOOOOM!!!

me: that was unexpected he was meant to dodge it stupid emotion


	5. meeting new allies

Hello I'm back and the disclaimer is still the same and now dark is in hospital my light side will be with us say hello light

light: hi

me: just say it

light: k in this chapter there will be nothing interesting lol

me: thank you light and now on with the story

_hi_-dream

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flash back

"YOU UNGRATE FUL CHILD GET BACK HERE OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" his farther roared back

"NO!" max shouted stepping back to the cliff edge. Time seemed to slow down as max slipped off the cliff edge into the water below, his life was flashing before him 'I wish i was somewhere else apart from here' he shut his eyes to wait for the water but as he fell his Rac2 game started flashing different colours as he fell to his death

End flash back

max hit the ground with a thud but it wasn't wet it was metallic

"ow when was water metallic" max cursed. When mark opened his eyes he realised where he was, he was on metropolis. 'I'm in ratchet and clank 2 oh my god now stay cool wait...ratchet and clank 2' he checked his bag and he found it all wreaked and cracked.

"oh great the only thing i liked and its dead how annoying well better get going". As Max got up he noticed he had grown an extra pair of arms and his skin was darkish blue 'wow i look cool' max said to himself as he started to walk around the city.

5 mins later

max found himself (you know where ratchet lands in ratchet and clank 2 its there) near the sweeper bots 'great those bastards again hope they wont go after me'. But as stupid as the sweeper bots are they went for max 'titty biscuits' he thought as he ran and jumped up the the top of the stairs and around the corner to find ratchet and clank there talking. 'omg there's ratchet ah crap i sound like a fanboy'

"erm hi" ratchet turns around

"who are you i haven't see your kind before" he said back

'who does he think he is calling me a kind'. "i do have a name ya know" i snapped back, clank got down off ratchets back.

"ratchet he's a plasmanoid he can be very useful for our mission" clank said to ratchet

"hey I'm right here ya know baka" i explained to him

"i know that wait what is your name again" clank asked back,

"my name is max ok" i told him. "well now we know that your name is okay lets go" ratchet said to clank

"wait i'm coming with you guys" i said going up to them

"fine max" both ratchet and clank replied back to max. o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

me: well how was that for the second part

light: it was good

me: thanks

dark: im bak

light and me: ¬¬

dark: wot

me:dark just get to the corner sit down and shut up


	6. torture

me: hello its me again and im very hyper so don't poke me

light and dark: pokes l.b

me: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! starts running up the walls at the speed of sound

light:y did we do that anyway

dark: revenge

light: k and l.f doesn't own rac2 or and of the characters apart from the 1s he makes ratchet and co belong to insomniac games © see ya

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

flash back

"wait i'm coming with you guys" i said going up to them

"fine max" both ratchet and clank replied back to max.

end flash back

As ratchet walked he noticed how max was acting.

'why is max acting like that plasmanoids are an advanced race so he should know how everything works i don't trust him' ratchet thought to himself.

"what are you looking at ratchet do i have something on my face or something?" i asked ratchet

"ratchet we are nearing our destination" clank interrupted

"oh okay thanks clank" ratchet replied. Just before we entered the complex (you know when ratchet fights the thug leader) and i just looked around it was amazing. Everywhere i looked it was lights, glass, metal and when i looked down i saw something coming towards us...it was a missile.

"RATCHET, CLANK LOOK OUT!" i shouted as i pushed them out the way into a safe area of the complex.

BOOM! The floor explodes in a fiery inferno

"WTF" i screamed at the person in the ship who was flying towards us. he got out of his ship and turned to ratchet

"ratchet i am agent chris of the galaxy police we have reason to believe you are wanted in the solana galaxy for stealing a robot, killing chairman drek, blowing up a planet and helping a plasmanoid these crimes are dire and will be dealt with extreme punishment starting now" chris said and knocking ratchet unconscious along with shutting clank down and stunning max taking them to a max security prison ever.

2 cold dark hours later

"ow my head what happened" max asked himself as memories came back. he looked around his cell the bars were solid lasers and the floor had a glass part in it, when max looked through it he saw nothing but rocks, sharp pointy rocks. 'great now what am i supposed to do jump out and die' max asked himself 'wait my bag' max opened his bag and took his mp3 player out of his bag. 'might as well use it now' max turned it on and listened to his favourite song

**dirty little secret by all american rejects**

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And now I try to lie

Its eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

as the song finished max noticed that the person who had brought them here 'what was his name oh yea chris' max thought. Max watched as chris opened max's cell door and pulled him out and took him into a room filled with torture objects and a metal bed and used horrible torture methods on max making him scream in pain.

Meanwhile

"hey ratchet" clank asked

"yea clank" ratchet replied "do you know where max has gotten to" clank asked sadly

"no clank i don't but i hope he's okay" ratchet said back semi sad.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

me: ooooo! its a cliff hanger lol another chapter done and i say thats the longest one iv done yet

dark: would you shut up

light: i don't think you should have said that

me:u are so dead pulls out hk22 gun and keeps firing at dark

dark: (XX)

light: wait you cant die

dark: shhhh


	7. introducing tori

Me: hey im back for another chapter and im sooooo bored

light and dark: shut up and get on with it

me:savemebeforeidieplzzzzzz!!!

light: wtf

dark: hn

me: AHHHHH EVIL CHICKENS

light and dark: great he's had sugar

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flashback

as the song finished max noticed that the person who had brought them here 'what was his name oh yea chris' max thought. Max watched as chris opened max's cell door and pulled him out and took him into a room filled with torture objects and a metal bed and used horrible torture methods on max making him scream in pain.

End flashback

max awoke to find himself still strapped to the table where chris had tortured to half to death "dam bastard i will kill him for this" max roared and blew up the cell behind him "wait what did i just do". max tried to get himself free then he heard chris' footsteps coming back "no! I have to get free" max said panicky then his straps that bound his hands and feet just dissolved 'wow got to remember how to do that' max thought. he looked around and found his way out 'a ventilation shaft will have to do' max thought as he squirmed into the small shaft.

"WHERE IS THAT PLASMA NOID" chris roared 'i'll kill him' chris thought as he had a mental image of killing max.

max squeezed his way down the shaft when his bag got caught on a expansion 'well might as well go this way for now' max thought as he found a gap after a while he found a hole in the floor "OH SHI-" max shouted as he fell through the hole head first on straight onto the floor. BANG.

"that's going to hurt in the morning" max cursed the drop. He looked around the room and found an old computer turned off

'I wonder why that is there' max thought as he stepped up to the computer and pressed the on button.

"what? I did all I could already ya jerk" said an unknown voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK YOU STUPID COMPUTER" max shouted at the computer.

"oh sorry I thought you were chris" the computer replied sadly as a hologram popped up "im tori by the way" tori the hologram replied jokingly

"why are you a hologram?" max asked confused

"chris took away my body and stuffed in into that room behind you" tori answered sadly

"if I get your body will you help me find my friends?"

"yeah sure what ever" tori snapped. max went into the room and found tori's body it was a girls robotic body average. "did you get my body?" tori asked happily

"yes i got your body and its here" max replied putting tori's body on the floor. tori just jumped into the body and started it up

"yay it worked tori squeaed in happyness.

"ok tori lets go and get ratchet" max says to tori

with ratchet and clank

ratchet was asleep and clank being the robot he is was trying to find a way out "ratchet i might have found a way out but i need to cut your tail off" clank said to ratchet who was hals awake. ratchet sat up quicker than you could say cheese and yelled at him

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY TAIL ITS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT OF MY SANITY"

"i was joking ratchet"

"oh erm...okay" (A.N-i just had to do that) "well we've got to get out of here soon or i will go mad by that snoring of the guy in the cell down the hall" ratchet whisperd to clank.

back with tori and max

(A.N-tori is bold letters and max is itallic and third person it normal) "**are we there yet? **

_"no" _

**"are we there now?"**

_"NO" _this continues for about 10 minutes and max is about to snap.

**"are we there yet" **

_"NOOOOOO!!!!! WE ARE NOT THERE YET OKAY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP UNTIL WE ARE" _another 10 inutes passed with silence.

"**are we there yet" **

_"yes" _

**"finally"**

_"yes i know"._

back to ratchet and clank

"okay i think i get how we can escape" ratchet said to clank who was planning the escape

"ok ratchet all we need to do is ram into to the wall behind us at full force and break it" clank explained

"ok got you clank" ratchet said as he prepaired to run (A.N-ratchet is in his second game armour and he as the charge boots) and blast into the wall with his charge boots.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ohhh a cliffie wot will i think of next lol

dark: how about i get a muzzle

me: OMG PREPARE TO DIE ASSHOLE

light: gets in the way of no u don't

me and dark: truse to murder light...agreed

light: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! runs

me and dark: DIE LIGHT both chase after light


	8. break out

me: hi im bak sorry fr wot im about to do to dark

dark: what are you going to do to me

light: this should be fun

dark: (--;)

me: DIE DARK pulls out big hammer with spikes all over the end

dark: GAH squash

light: ohh thts gotta hurt looking at dark's mangles and blood covered body

me: well now onto the story oh and still the same disclaimer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flash back

"okay i think i get how we can escape" ratchet said to clank who was planning the escape

"ok ratchet all we need to do is ram into to the wall behind us at full force and break it" clank explained

"ok got you clank" ratchet said as he prepaired to run (A.N-ratchet is in his second game armour and he as the charge boots) and blast into the wall with his charge boots.

End flash back

BOOOOOOM! "erm max" tori asked

"yea tori whats up" max asked back

"what was that?" tori replied

"oh that was ratchets attempt to blow up a wall how predictable" max said to tori who was really confused.

"HEY MAX IS THAT YOU?" called ratchet from behind

"yeah ratchet its me and lookie here its the weapon stealer" max laughed pointing at tori

"i am not a weapon stealer you moron" tori snapped back at max.

"erm how did she get there max?" clank asked

"i found her in a computer and she lost her body" max replied

cricket

cricket

cricket

crick-BANG

"man that was annoying stupid cricket" tori growled at the dead cricket on the floor

"tori where did you get that gun from?" max asked

"oh erm ratchets pocket" tori laughed.

"she stole my gun NOOOOO NOTHINGS SAFE ANY MORE ohhh look a penny" ratchet cried and hugged the penny

"okay...anyone else think that this is disterbing" clank asked max and tori

"nope" both max and tori said...at the same time. max, tori, ratchet and clank went off looking for the weapons room which tori said she knew where it was.

"im sure it was here i know it wait awww nuts" tori moaned at herself

"what did you do tori?" ratchet asked tori's reply was short

"i got us lost"

"TORI" max shouted

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS AGAIN"

"shes done this before?" clank said confused

"yeah she got me lost in a room that has no lights" max told clank.

"come on lets go" ratchet told everyone taking charge of the group.

10 minutes later (i sure do like doing this XP)

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM A MONKEY" tori shouted at the top of her lungs

"tori keep your voice down" clank suggested

"i guess your right clank" tori agreed

"you bet im right tori boy robots are never wrong" clank boasted (A/N i know clank wouldnt do that but you will see why i made him do it and my mate whos char is tori asked me to do it)

"clank your being sexest" scolded ratchet

"you are gonna pay for that clank" tori shot at clank her eyes going from orange to blue as her body went limp and she came out in her holographic form and lunged at clank. as she lunged at clank a bright light came from her eyes and she merged with him and after the merge was complete clank just stood there and his eyes her a greenish blue.

"clank are you ok?" ratchet asked clank

"ratchet we have a problem tori is out cold" max said ro ratchet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

me: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE WOOO

dark: i think uv had enough suger fr today

me: grabs dark by the scruff of the neck and puts on an evil voice touch my suger and ill break your face off

dark runs into corner and starts crying eyes out

me and light: baby


	9. take over

me: hihi i havent updated cause i had writers blok

dark: suuure

me: its true i really did

light: riight or is it cause u have to have glasses

me: glasses are not scary apart from the fact tht i had an eye test on saturday 18/11/06 and the person thr was lookin at me funny anyway same disclaimer and on with the story

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flashback

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IM A MONKEY" tori shouted at the top of her lungs

"tori keep your voice down" clank suggested

"i guess your right clank" tori agreed

"you bet im right tori boy robots are never wrong" clank boasted (A/N i know clank wouldnt do that but you will see why i made him do it and my mate whos char is tori asked me to do it)

"clank your being sexest" scolded ratchet

"you are gonna pay for that clank" tori shot at clank her eyes going from orange to blue as her body went limp and she came out in her holographic form and lunged at clank. as she lunged at clank a bright light came from her eyes and she merged with him and after the merge was complete clank just stood there and his eyes her a greenish blue.

"clank are you ok?" ratchet asked clank

"ratchet we have a problem tori is out cold" max said ro ratchet.

End flashback

"tori come on wake up already your heavy" max whined cause tori had fallen on him

"clank are you okay clank this isnt funny now please wake up" ratchet said to clank sadly. a few minutes went past before clank re-activated (A/N - clank speach will be in _italics _and tori speach will be in **bold**)

"_ow my head i feel like i _**had but sex" **clank/tori blurted out

"clank are you feeling alright?" ratchet asked

**"of coarse im fine and guess wot i look at porn on my server and i did kinky stuff with the tv" **clank/tori blurted out again.

"clank your freaking me out but i still do wonder why you would look at porn and do kinky things with the tv" max asked clank/tori

"_i don't fell okay and tori is inside my head" _clank/tori said

"i know how to get her out" max said to ratchet watchin tori making clank run into a wall

"let me guess punch his anti-virus button" ratchet laughed

"well fine then if you don't want to help" max snapped back as he walked over to clank

"DIE TORI" max shouted as he punched clank across the room into a wall and left a big impact mark in the wall.

"max you just killed clank" ratchet growled at max as clank fell onto the floor

"yeah so whats your point" max laughed as tori fell out of clank with spirles in her eyes as she floated back to her body

"oh i didn't kill him" max laughed at ratchet. tori slowly got up and went to ratchet

"why didn't you stop max" tori growled

"well...erm...i just didn't" ratchet said innocently

"well here is your punishment" tori growled and SLAP slapped ratchet in the face and KICK, PUNCH as she kicked him in the nuts and punched him in the face.

"now i am done" tori said normaly.

"come on lets go and find a ship to get out of here" max said

one hour later (there i go again XD )

"tori slow down" max whined at tori who was speeding ahead

"no hurry up because i need to find my ship which is really big" tori told max as she turned the corner and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS CHRIS" screamed tori and made chris go deaf in both ears

"ow my ears you dumb girl wait...i sealed you in the computer" chris told tori as max, ratchet and clank came round the corner

"what do you want chris?" tori asked

"well i was coming to fine you to tell you that you have to leave before this place explodes" chris replied

"oh well why didn't you say so" tori said to chris with sarcasm in her voice.

"well now we are off to find a ship" max told everyone

in the ship hanger

"well we are here now what?" ratchet asked max who was looking at the ships with tori

"i don't know ratchet but lets look for two ships that can fit inside tori's drop ship" max replied as he spotted a blanket covering something

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

me: man im bored

light: well this is the THIRD TIME YOU HAVE DELETED YOU STORY

dark: he was editin this story so shut ya yapper


	10. computer says boom

me: hihi im bak and heres a new chapter and iv murderd light and dark for laughin at me glasses oh and sorry inhavent updated i ran out of ideas again sorry DONT KILL ME!!

light: im gonna say the disclaimer...l.b doesn't own ratchet and clank cause if we did you think we would be writing fan fiction well...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flash back

"well we are here now what?" ratchet asked max who was looking at the ships with tori

"i don't know ratchet but lets look for two ships that can fit inside tori's drop ship" max replied as he spotted a blanket covering something

End flash back

as max pulled off the blanket he saw the biggest drop ship in the entire place.

"yay you found binky" tori told max

"you named your ship binky?" chris asked

"yep and hes me favorite ship" tori replied as she got inside her ship with everyone else apart from chris

"chris are you not coming" clank asked ratchet

"no this ship is about to explode so take these weapons and go" chris told everyone. he gave ratchet a gravity bomb, clank a hypnomatic, tori a sound dissruptor and max a belt with different types of grenades on it.

"go now you only have around an hour to get out cause i rigged this place with atom bombs" chris told everyone.

"why are you doing this chris i thought you were gonna come with us and leave this behind?" ratchet asked chris

"nope i need to get rid of this place because if i just leave they would just hire someone else" chris answered.

"10 MINUTES REMAINING TILL DETONATION" the computer alerted "SHIT IT WENT DOWN BY 50 MINUTES RUN" chris told them.

"ill get four spare ships that can go inside binky" max told ratchet.

"max hurry up though" tori told max

"yeah i know i know" max laughed as he ran to get the ships wth chris.

after around 2 minutes

"OKAY FOUND EM GUYS COME AND PICK THEM UP" max shouted to tori. tori came and got the ships inside binky as the computer beeped that only 10 minutes remained "guys were not gonna make it" max said to tori

"max stop being negative because you have got to look at the bright side of life" tori sang

"tori just fly" ratchet told tori

"0 MINUTES REMAINING GOOD BY" the computer warned

"OH TITTY BISCU-" max couldn't finish BOOOM!!!!!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

me: HA IM REALLY EVIL and sorry about it being short

light: ( ; )

dark: (¬¬)

me: wot i left it at a cliff hanger

light and dark: riiight

me: fine no ps2 for you

light and dark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

me: (laughs evily)


	11. bloodline

me: hi again im back with another chapter how many chapters should i do cause i dont know

light: do 100

dark: no do 1000

me: no i want less than 50

light and dark: you never agree with us

me:yeah after the last time i listened to you i almost wiped out planet tonado its my favorite planet

dark: how was i suppost to know that launching all of the weapons from the ratchet and clank series would do that

me: just shut up okay

light: ok and the disclaimer is still the same but the 5 pointed star bloodline is (c) me so no stealing

/dream/

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

flashback

"OKAY FOUND EM GUYS COME AND PICK THEM UP" max shouted to tori. tori came and got the ships inside binky as the computer beeped that only 10 minutes remained "guys were not gonna make it" max said to tori

"max stop being negative because you have got to look at the bright side of life" tori sang

"tori just fly" ratchet told tori

"0 MINUTES REMAINING GOOD BY" the computer warned

"OH TITTY BISCU-" max couldn't finish BOOOM!!!!!!!

end flashback

max looked up and saw he was still inside tori's dropship with tori driving it

"erm tori why are we still alive and wheres ratchet and clank?" max asked tori

"oh they are in the medical bay and i got to the hyper-dive and pressed it" tori informed max

"ok so wheres my room?"

"oh you dont have one yet i still have to buy a new room"

"what i dont have a room thats sad"

"no it isnt max you just have to wait"

"ok fine is there anywhere i can sleep?"

"yes if you go down the to the ships end go up the ladder to the top and there are some beds there you may have to set a time because they are stasis beds"

"ok see you in a bit"

"seeya max"

as max was going to the top of the ship he was amazed at how much tori had decorated her ship it was full up with candy corn and other random objects a robot/hologram could need.

when he got up to the beds he saw that ratchet was already in one of them and clank was attached to a recharge point across the room. max got into one of the beds and it closed on him and the stasis put him to sleep.

meanwhile

"tori report" an unknown voice called

"tori here dad and stop commanding me okay"

"ok fine tori"

"so whats up dad?"

"you are due for your annual check up in a month so just come straight here"

"okay dad oh is it okay if i bring some friends with me?"

"sure im just glad you finally have some friends"

"dad don't remind me"

"okay fine just be here soon"

"ok dad over and out"

back with max

/max was walking down a really long path and when he got near the edge he fell down a hole into blackness when he heard a voice

"find your bloodline max and harness its power"

"what who are you?" max called out to the blackness a small 5 pointed star grew into view and the colours of the sides were different colours

"i am just like you a plasmanoid with the bloodline that you will now have to help your friends because only the pure of heart will get this bloodline and its time you woke up now max" the voice said

"wait how do i use the bloodline and how do i contact you?" max called out

"you will be able to contact me in your dreams and to use the bloodline you must do special training with your eyes i will give you the first one fire you must train to hone its abilitys otherwise it will destroy you" the voice called back as max was going through his dream backwards into reality.

with ratchet and clank

when ratchet woke up he looked around and saw tori inside the room poking clank with a tazer with an evil face on her as she zaped him awake

"tori stop poking me with a tazer" clank told her

"SEXEST" tori shouted as she picked him up and shoved him down into the floor

"ha clank got hit" ratchet laughed

"oh you want some more do you" tori asked ratchet

"no" ratchet said

back with max

as max woke he thought about his dream and what the voice said about the bloodline and how to master fire so he walked out of the room to get changed into some different clothes. he got changed into a sleeveless top and combat trousers and his converse trainers. after he got changed he walked into the mainroom and tori looked at him and screamed

"AHHHH WHO THE FEK ARE YOU"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

me: how was that for a cliff hanger

dark: are you even gonna write the next chapter for your other story

me: yes i am so stfu


	12. crash and burn

me: hihihihihihihihihihireadmystoryoryouwilldiehihihihihihihhihihihihihihihih

light: WTF

dark:hehehehe yay for orange sticks

light: did riverspider give him those

dark: yep

me: ratchetandclankdoesnotbelongtomecauseiftheydidiwouldbelivininmaltawithallmemmates

light: erm max's flash back will be _bla _

* * *

flashback

as max woke he thought about his dream and what the voice said about the bloodline and how to master fire so he walked out of the room to get changed into some different clothes. he got changed into a sleeveless top and combat trousers and his converse trainers. after he got changed he walked into the mainroom and tori looked at him and screamed.

"AHHHH WHO THE FEK ARE YOU"

end flashback

"AHHHH WHO THE FEK ARE YOU" tori screamed

"tori its me max" max answerd

"then why do you look like that?"

"i look like what"

"you dont look like a plasmanoid anymore"

"i dont?" max looked at himself in the mirror and saw he was human again with blond hair, blue and black eyes, still 100lbs, still 5.5ft, wearing a sleeveless top with combat trousers and converse trainers and across his his grenades were on his belt in his trousers.

"i look human again yes" max cheered even though he didn't show it he was really really (insert loads of really in here) happy to be human again and not a plasmanoid

"whats a human?" tori asked as ratchet and clank walked into the room

"tori get down" ratchet yelled as he tackled max to the floor

"get off me before i beat your ass" max said pissed off

"who the hell are y-" ratchet started as max flipped him off and kicked him into the wall

"max why did you do that?" tori asked

"he started it" max retorted

"ok fine" tori laughed

after ratchet got kicked into a wall tori's computer started beeping

"tori whats that?" max asked

"oh its my dad's computer telling me that i'm almost home" tori told max

"why are we going to your dads for?" clank asked

"i need my yearly check-up but i think he just wants to know im safe" tori explained

"ok" max, ratchet and clank said in union

tori told max to follow her to the store room to get a few things while ratchet moves some random things into the corners of the room

with max and tori

"tori what are we going to get anyway?" max asked

"well we are getting a karaoke mashine, ddr game plus the mats, food and drinks with some chairs" tori replied

"WHAT!" max shouted suprised at what tori was planning

"what is it too much?" tori asked

"no i'm just suprised that you said all that without blinking at me" max said sarcasticly "of course its too much" max finished

"its not too much because if it was too much i would add spin the bottle" tori laughed

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE!" max shouted at tori who fell over anime style

"i was joking don't you worry your head off" tori replied pissed off

as max heard what she said his bloodline for fire kicked in and his pupil went into a small dot while the star came into his eyes if you want to see what its like go to the bottom and copy the link. his hands went a bright red and a fire ball came into his hand then he threw it at tori

"OW MAX THAT HURT WHAT DID YOU DO" tori cried tears coming out of her eyes

max's fire went but tori saw it and she also saw blood on max's hand

"tori i'm sorry it just acted on its own" max said sadly

"just leave me alone max" tori cried tears staining the floor as she ran into her room and locked herself inside

"what have i done to deserve this curse anyway?" max asked himself

max walked into the store room and picked up the stuff and took it back to where ratchet and clank were almost in tears because he had hurt his first friend ever well that would be telling a lie max has only had a few friends but when they moved up into high school everything changed

flashback

_max walked in on his first day of high school and he was reallt looking forward to it. he walked into his classroom in the morning and sat next to his mate steve or knife(as everyone called him because of his love for knives, swords and everything else that is like a sword and knife) but steve just told him to piss off because he didn't like him anymore. max said he wasn't bothered but he was inside so he sat next to his other friend pyro (can you guess why they called him pyro) but he said the same thing that knife did. then to make things worse he heard rumors that he killed people for fun and then drank their blood and everybody believed the rumor even his own dad believed it but his mother didn't until she found a knife in his room covered in blood but that was placed their by his farther to get his mother on his side. max;'s parents coulnt disown him so they "forgot" to feed him then max had had enough so he ran away and that leads up to now_

end flashback

as max walked into the room max aw what ratchet had done to the place around the sides there were tablesand in the middle there was a huge space for the stuff so max set the things up then set the chairs up and then put the food and drink on to the tables. after all that was done max took out a cd and put it inside the ddr machine and it uploaded the songs onto the game. ratchet set up the karaoke box with some cds at the side ans plugged in the visual styles to the screen on the far side of the room.

"i say we did a good job hey max" ratchet cheerfully said

"what oh yeah good job" max sadly replied to ratchet

"whats up with you max and where is tori i thought she would love this?" ratchet asked

"toris not coming because of me i hurt her by mistake" max told ratchet

"why did you hurt tori for max i thought she was your friend?" ratchet said seething

"my bloodline activated and hurt her i had no controle over it but i could see it happening then tori started crying then ran into her room

unknown to max, ratchet or clank who was in standby mode for a while tori had come down to hear what max had to say for himself but instead she heard what max had said and started to cry because she had thought max had done it on purpose

"i wish i could turn back time so i hadnt got the bloodline" max sighed but was tacked by a metal blur which started hugging him to death

"i forgive you max" tori said to max who was losing air fast "oops sorry" tori said as she got off of max who was almost dead

"im sorry as well but lets put it behind us an-" max started

"what you mean to say was i am sorry tori and now lets party till we die" tori corrected max

"yeah what tou said" max laughed

* * *

me: OMG THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER 

dark: now that was a good chapter

light: as leaf-blade said earlier if you want the link to look at max's bloodline thing copy the link and take away the spaces

http:// www. deviantart .com /deviation /44817216/

dark: seeya later people


	13. its ddr time

me: hi im back with the next chapter of soap lol

dark: ¬¬

light: ¬¬

me: what

dark: your flys undone

me: i am not falling for that

* * *

flashback

"my bloodline activated and hurt her i had no controle over it but i could see it happening then tori started crying then ran into her room

unknown to max, ratchet or clank who was in standby mode for a while tori had come down to hear what max had to say for himself but instead she heard what max had said and started to cry because she had thought max had done it on purpose

"i wish i could turn back time so i hadnt got the bloodline" max sighed but was tacked by a metal blur which started hugging him to death

"i forgive you max" tori said to max who was losing air fast "oops sorry" tori said as she got off of max who was almost dead

"im sorry as well but lets put it behind us an-" max started

"what you mean to say was i am sorry tori and now lets party till we die" tori corrected max

"yeah what you said" max laughed

end flashback

"yeah what you said" max laughed as he turned the lights down a bit

"yeah lets go ddr mode" tori commanded the computer

when tori said ddr mode the screen started up and the list of songs came on

"ok whos going first?" tori asked

"erm i will" clank said

"ok first it goes clank then max then me then ratchet" tori informed everyone " we will do two songs each as well" tori added

"okay lets party" max cheered

clank stepped up to the pad and selected the song butterfly by smile.dk and started dancing then he selected twilight zone and got level b on butterfly and a level c on twilight zone.

"clank that was cool" ratchet cheered (im making everyone hyper)

"ok max your turn now" tori said

"fine..." max sulked

max went up to the pad and looked through the songs and selected waka laka then break down (if you want to hear these or have the songs email me or add me to your msn list) and got a level aa on them because he went on standard

"wow a double a go max" ratchet smiled

"hn" tori pouted

"tori whats wrong now?" max asked

"you've beat me already" tori replied

"how have i?" max asked

"im crap at ddr" tori stated

"no your not" max stated back

"fine ill show you how crap i am then" tori replied

as tori stepped up to the mat she went on hyper and picked nori nori nori and cartoon heros and got a triple a on each

"see im crap" tori whined

"tori you beat me and clank" max told her

"i did?" tori was confused

"you got a triple a" max informed her

"i did YATTA" tori went and got a drink (even though shes a robot she is so human like)#

"ratchet your turn" clank told him

"so all i got to do is hit the buttons?" ratchet asked

"yes" max cut in

"ok im going for it" ratchet said as he got on the pad

when ratchet got on the pad he selected the songs end of the century and sandstorm and failed both of them

"i lost dammit" ratchet whined

"its your first time on it ratchetyou just have to practise" tori tried to cheer him up by saying that

"naa its alright lets do something else now before clank gets bored" ratchet told tori

"ok its karaoke time" tori beamed

* * *

me: short i kno but im saving the karaoke part till later so seeya 


	14. author notice

author note

i will not be updating until after christmas if you want me to update please leave a review please and thank you


	15. its song time

me: hi again and here is another chapter

dark: oh and tori wants to say something to you all

tori: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REVIEW DAM YOU ORTHERWISE ILL EAT OUT YOU BRAIN!!!!

light: okkkayyy just review and the songs or the dance things dont belong to me they belong to the people who made em and ratchet and clank belings to insomniac games inc but max, tori and the bloodline belong to me and a piece of chocolate

flashback

when ratchet got on the pad he selected the songs end of the century and sandstorm and failed both of them

"i lost dammit" ratchet whined

"its your first time on it ratchet you just have to practise" tori tried to cheer him up by saying that

"naa its alright lets do something else now before clank gets bored" ratchet told tori

"ok its karaoke time" tori beamed

end flashback

tori went over to the cds and threw random ones at clank, then ratchet and then max

"ok pick some songs off their to sing and to be able to be picked you have to spin a bottle" tori laughed

"tori why did you pick a bottle?" ratchet asked

"i ran out of coins" tori laughed again

"tori you are weird" max told her

"i know i am and im proud to be wierd" tori retorted

"can we get on with this" ratchet interupted

"fine" both max and tori said

tori pulled out a bottle from nowhere and span it really fast. it span for about 5 minutes before it landed on...clank

"wha" ratchet said confused "clank cant sing" ratchet continued

"oh well clank pick a song of doom" tori beamed

"ok i pick you spin me right round by dead or alive" clank told everyone as he picked up the mic and put the cd in

"and ill do the background voice" ratchet added

Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, here I came

Well I... I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round

I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  
Just a little bit closer

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY CANT STOP LAUGHING!" max shouted/laughed

"i agree with max you guys" tori added

"ok ill spin" clank said as he span the bottle and it landed on...ratchet

"woo go ratchet" tori cheered with max as ratchet picked a cd and put it in

"i chose the song last resort by papa roach" ratchet said as he picked up the mic and started singing

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
Ive reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying  
Im crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Dont give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And Im contemplating suicide

Cuz Im losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me Im fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
Im running and Im crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright

as ratchet finished songing he added

"ROCK ON BITCH!"

"that was so cool ratchet oh god i feel like a fan girl dammit" tori said as she stuffed candy corn into her mouth to make her high as she spun the bottle it span and landed on ...max

"yay go max" ratchet cheered as max went up to the cds and picked out a song

"i pick the song crawling in the dark by hoobastank" max said as he picked up the mic

I will dedicate  
And sacrifice my everything for just a seconds worth  
Of how my storys ending  
And I wish I could know if the directions that I take  
And all the choices that I make wont end up all for nothing  
Show me what its for  
Make me understand it  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what Ive been handed?  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Help me carry on  
Assure me its ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
To navigate the darkness  
Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?  
Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?  
Show me what its for  
Make me understand it  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what Ive been handed?  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
So when and how will I know?   
How much further do I have to go?  
How much longer until I finally know?  
Because Im looking and I just cant see whats in front of me  
In front of me  
Show me what its for  
Make me understand it  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
Is there something more than what Ive been handed?  
Ive been crawling in the dark looking for the answer

"how was that?" max asked

"max that was great" tori, ratchet and clank replied

"guess what your turn tori isnt it?" ratchet asked eating a burger

"yeah it is anyway i pick the song bod boy by cascada" tori told them as she stepped up and picked up the mic and began to sing

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy   
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy   
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

"how was that?" tori asked

"that was great tori" clank told her

"thank you" tori replied

"now what?" max asked

"now we eat" ratchet declared as he ran for the food and drink

"oh no you dont" tori yelled as she ran after him

me:how was that for a chapter and sorry for not updating cause my internet for some reason keeps gettin this yellow triangle on it and t says i cant go on the net so its the comps fault not mine so bleh


End file.
